Into The World Of Wonders
by Ultimate Ryuu
Summary: A mere girl get stuck with the Tekkens', into the game itself. Time to go home, only one problem, how the hell does she get back home...? CHAP 7 UP, FINALLY!
1. Beginner's Nest

**a/n:** It feels great to be here guys! This is my ultimate long story with chapters, so be NICE! Anyways, this story's featuring ME, Victoria (Ultimate Ryuu...yeah, yeah, whatever...). I'm leaving for the Tekken world, and that means, I'm supposed to meet Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, you know, the STARZ! Hope you like it, have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken, Namco does. Mo-hah.

* * *

_---------------------------------------_

**Into The World Of Wonders**

_by: Ultimate Ryuu_

**_---------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 1 - Beginner's Nest**

Her long hair, brown, shining, like the goldish sun. Everyone feeling the girl's anger, rubbering through her mind like some kind of song. Singing out loud...

"Jeg VAAAAAAAAAAANT!" (I WOOOOOOOOOON) came a voice in surprise, continuing jumping up and down. She sat down again and got her mind on the playing. The black PlayStation 2 started shaking, almost falling into the floor.

"Neeeeeei! Ikke prøv å dø nå...glem det!" (Noooooo! Don't even try to die now...forget about it!) she said staring at the PlayStation 2. The machine didn't stop moving, so the mere girl had to hold it with her hands not to make it black out. Then, a bubbly voice layed a note in her ears, screaming and filling her with even more anger than before.

"Stikk av, din lille dritt..." (Piss off, you little bastard...). She turned her head around to give her little brother a deadful sight, but he stood there laughing. "Gøy å se deg drepe PlayStation'en...ha, ha!" (Fun to see you killing your PlayStation...ha, ha!). The little boy, only in his trousers, walked towards his sister that was trying to save her videogame machine. He sat down beside her, smiling friendly.

"La meg hjelpe deg, søster!" (Let me help you, sis!).

"Hvorfor vil du hjelpe meg i det hele tatt? Vil du spille, eller?" (Why do you want to help me anyway? Do you only want to play or something?). He looked at her with a smirk.

She let go of the machine and moved away. Her eyes glared at him, watching him as if he was to destroy her best friend, the PlayStation 2. Never if that little brat could kill the black box. Too bad she had to kill him if he did, the brown haired girl knew some moves to show his ass. Kinda fun to kill him though, the thought of her idiotically brother, in the grave. Yes, a funny thought. But then again, her mother and the boy's father would have killed her too. And that's not fun, it's like, kill to _be_ killed.

"Nå skal den funke fint!" (It should worke nice now!) the little boy replied, he stood up and looked at his sister, she was standing with her arms crossed.

"Sikkert...?" (Right...?).

A feeling got her to smile, leaving it to be a friendly one. In some place else, her thoughts were planning what to do. Kill the boy, or throw him out of the room.

"Nå kan du gå!" (You can leave now!) she said continuing walking over to the machine, then picking up one of the controllers.

TEKKEN 5

"Den funker!" (It's working!) she yelled, then slipping an eye on her brother, he was on his way out of his siter's room. "Kom hit, lillegutt!" (Come here, little boy!).

He stopped, "Kan jeg få spille?" (Can I play?) he asked childishly, then turning around and started running fast over to the other PlayStation 2 controller on the floor.

LING XIAOYU

A electronical voice said out loud from the TV, showing all the Tekken characters. Victoria got her button on Ling Xiaoyu, a Chinese girl in some pink Chinese dress. Her brother picked Bryan Fury, a dead man if that means anything. They had found their places on the bed, on each side, like 6 meters away frome each other. _Childish_.

However, Xiaoyu kicked Bryan in his balles then throwing him up in the sky and then giving him a kick in his back. _K.O._

Angry, sad. The little one was mad, a Chinese girl had K.O'd him into the ground. He lost, even if he was dead already.

"Jeg tar deg neste gang..." (I'll take you next time...) he said with some angry expression on his voice.

"Unnskyld, men jeg er og blir bedre enn deg. Ha, ha!" (Sorry, but I'm always gonna be better than you. Ha, ha!).

WILL YOU CONTINUE?

"Et spill til, og nå vinner jeg!" (I'll try again, and now I'm gonna win!) he said pushing the button to start over. Victoria picked Ling Xiaoyu once more, and her brother took a Japanese man, _Kazuya Mishima_.

GET READY! FIGHT!

The electronical voice yelled, and the fight was ready to start. Kazuya blocked a punch, then got hit by a kick in the head, then falling to the ground. Continuing getting kicked again laying on the ground. People screamed in the back, wanting them to_ get it on_. Xiaoyu moved away one step to not get hit by a kick over her feets. The Japanese man raised up and ran towards her, Xiaoyu moved away and hit him in the back, making him fall into the ground for the second time. Then not getting out of the way in time, Xiaoyu got kicked with an electronic shock, in her chest. Angry, she gave him a hard kick, flying up in the air, then kicking him in the head,_ K.O._

"Helvetes, faens spill..." (Hell's, fucking game...) he yelled mad, and punched the bed with his hands. Victoria smiled happily.

"Hva sa jeg!" (What did I say!) came a childish voice, then singing glad to herself. Trampling her feets up and down, dancing like a duck on Christmas.

The little boy stood up on his feets and opened his mouth to speak; "Jeg går og henter noe å drikke..." (I'll get something to drink...). Then he walked out of the yellow coloured room. Leaving the dancing girl alone. She danced and waived with her hands, making it look like she was a cheerleader or something. Unfortunately, she made her fingers like soap and threw the controller up, and leaving it to continue into the air and flying towards the PlayStation 2.

BANG!

"Neeeeeeei, ikke nå igjen..." (Nooooooo, not again...). The machine nimbled again. Victoria could see that it was on its way down to the floor, her best friend. Not ever! Her feets running fast, trying to save the shaking thing that was ready to die. She jumped forward in a spin, but landed two meters away from the prime scene, she dragged herself closer, one meter.

BANG!

The bedroom door opened, and a face came to sight, his childish face gave a remark of a confusing question.

"Victoria?". He couldn't see her, she wasn't in the room. Just a sound of a broken videogame machine gave the boy an open mouth. "Hvaaaaa?" (Whaaaaat?).

A light, a strong light, a vision of a red light. Lights everywhere. It shon like some kind of lamp. Running fast, slipping onto her woman curves, her breasts, even her brown hair, now red. Not a sound. Her body turned completely red now, almost like she was caught by blood all over. She couldn't move, nor speak. Flying fast in one direction, but in _which_ direction. Some kind of tunnel surrounded her, making her close her eyes, and she was once more gone in the...

DARKNESS

Victoria opened her eyes again, the red light was away. Now some sort of ceiling was staring at her. "Hvor i HELVETE er jeg?" (Where the HELL am I?) she asked out loud.

Dragon images were planted on the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor, everywhere. She got up, her head hurt, her body too. It felt like someone had killed her, and now she was in heaven, or maybe in hell.

A door stood wide open, sight of trees came from outside. Inside, there was a big floor without anything. Just floors. She went towards the open door, then looking outside. A black and big vision bumped into her just when she was on her way out, a man looked down at her, how short she was.

"Gomen kudasai...?" he replied in Japanese looking at her.

Victoria couldn't speak, she kept looking up at the Japanese man in only pants, his muscular chest sweated, a lot. His spiky black hair, his brown eyes, his not smiling mouth. Wait, wasn't that... -

_Jin Kazama_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** What did ya think, huh? R&R and let me know ok?! Ain't I cool, keep beating my little brother, that's fun. He gets so damn mad when I do, HA, HA! Take that, bro! The Norwegian language is kinda strange, or what? But that's my first language, so yeah. Heh! C'ya'll!


	2. The New Place Of Life

**a/n:** Hi again! Ready for some reading? Then, you'll have to get going! Have fun! (Remember to R&R!)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Tekken already, Namco does.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The New Place Of Life**

"Gomen kudasai...?" he replied in Japanese looking at her.

Victoria couldn't speak, she kept looking up at the Japanese man in only pants, his muscular chest sweated, a lot. His spiky black hair, his brown eyes, his not smiling mouth... Wait, wasn't that... -

_Jin Kazama_

Her feets started shaking freely. Both eyes stared, wide open. She was in shock.

The Japanese man walked past her, she didn't move. He gave her a sight, his eyes studying her body.

"Not Japanese?" he asked.

"Eeeh...n...no..." was her stammered reply.

"So, what are you doing here then?".

She turned here face to look at him, but he was busy punching some sandbag. His muscles hitting it hard and harsh. Something told her that this _had_ to be a dream. Jin Kazama didn't exist, he's just an animation guy. Right? Victoria went over to him.

"I'm sorry...it's just that... I fell into this room and-..." she was cut off by Jin that stopped haltly and looked at her with his small eyes, but cute.

"_Fell_ in...?".

"Yeah...I...eeeeh...fell in...have no idea how...but I_ fell _inn..." she answered looking embarrasst into the floor, tripping her feet forward and backwards. "I was playing Tekken 5...and it-..." she was cut off again.

"Tekken _5_!" he asked coming closer to her.

"A game.. ah-ha., you don't know...of course! Uhh...you're_ in_ the game...hey, that means...oh, God...". She sat down onto the cold ground and looked at it sad. "...I'm inside the game, aren't I...? Well...that's stupid..." she finished. Jin sat down too, in some strange yoga pose.

"I don't know what you're talking about...".

Her face went red, and she looked away. Victoria could easy feel Jin's breath. "Jeg bare MÅ drømme..." (I just GOT to be dreaming...) she whispered in Norwegian. Jin smirked.

"What's your name, and where do you come from?" he asked taking a hand over to her face, moving it to his side, "What's your name?". He gave her a little smile, then he it went away.

"My name's Victoria...and I come from Norway...and all I wa-...", "Shhhhhhh, don't say anything, follow me!". He stood up and gave her his hand. Then they went outside, and he started pointing at some Japanese house, with the same dragon paintings on, "I live there! Get some rest, and maybe you'll get better afterwards." he finished, leaving, Victoria looked at the house. A feeling kept pushing her towards it.

"Okay...jeg tar en lur, og når jeg våkner, er jeg hjemme igjen. Smart...!" (Okay...I'll take a nap, and when I wake up, I'll be back home again. Smart...!).

Later on, she went inside the house and looked around. The same floor kept rollig through her mind, Jin surely liked floores, nor liked training on it, everywhere. Victoria continued upstairs and found a bed, on the floor. God, she didn't like Japan. "Jeg VIL hjem NÅ...se på den senga...teit..." (I WANT to go home NOW...look at that bed...stupid...). She layed down on it in disbelieve, and fell asleep.

DARKNESS

"Are you awake?".

"Ikke nå mamma...jeg vil sove..." (Not now, mommy...I wanna sleep...) she answered half awake.

"Victoria, please...? You have to wake up now, it's time to leave..." Jin said as he pushed her hand to make her open her eyes, but she turned around.

"ABUNAI!".

Jin jumped over to Victoria's side and held her in his hands, then he ran away.

"We will have to leave, Miss Victoria!" he replied in the progess of running with the girl.

Victoria opened her eyes, slow and tired. She could see a bunch of men running after them with guns and plenty of ammo.

"HVA FAEN?" (WHAT THE FUCK?) she yelled in Jin's ear.

He continued downstairs and jumped out of the window near by. The gun's men jumped after them too, and that made Victoria scream.

"Jin! What IN THE LORD is happening here? TELL ME, DAMMIT?". Jin looked at her and gave her a sign to shut up.

"Fine! Stygge, japanske BÆSJ!" (Ugly, Japanese POOP!).

SOME HOURS LATER THAT DAY

That morning, Jin and Victoria got stuck along with some people in the town, they tried not to get caught by the strange men. The Japanese black haired man didn't say a thing, he only said something in Japanese, too bad Victoria understood two words; RUN and KILL. The same feeling of confusion and disasters kept making her brain to mud. And along the people in the street, they had to run like hell, everyone cried and prayed like it was a war or whatever. The two young humans got into some shop downtown, they continued inside and sat down on the chairs in the corner. Only them and three other people were inside, the rest, outside...

"Herre Jesus, inn i granskauen for noe DRITT FAENS MØKK!" (Lord Jesus, into the bushes like some SKUM FUCKINGS DIRT!) Victoria whispered, making Jin look strange at her with his eyes wide open.

"Nichi nichi kore kojitsu..." was his reply. Victoria got closer to him and gave him a death stare.

"No it's NOT a good day every day, stupid! And isn't that Chinese...?!".

"...you understood what I was saying...all of it?" Jin asked a bit furious.

"Be glad I don't understand everything... I don't want to know what you're saying, HENTAI...". She stood up and went away to the bartender. Jin sat alone and looked pretty emo.

"I'm not a pervert..." he told himself.

Victoria held a coffeecup in front of him, he raised his face to see. But then raised it back down again. The girl sat down and smiled a bit pissed off.

"You're starting to PISS ME OFF, man... Can't you just tell me WHAT THE HELL is happening here... Who are the men with a forest of ammo f.ex..." she asked.

"...Tekken Force... Heihachi's men, my grandfather's...or _Tekkenshu_ if you want to call them by that name.".

She sat back with her feets on the table.

"Well, well! Keep going!" Victoria said with a childish accent.

"He wants to catch me, so... I cannot tell you why...sorry...but-" he was cut off.

"The Tekken games tell me that you have this _Devel gene_ inside of you, and that's why Heihachi wants to catch you to make it his...or something..." she finished.

"How do you know all that?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Like I said, from the _Tekken _games.".

"But-" he was cut off again.

"You don't know what I'm talking about...blah, blah... I know, Jinny boy!".

Jin got this irritated look on his face, but smiled.

"You know I hate to be called, Jinny, don't you...?" he asked.

Victoria started laughing and clapped her hands.

"Of course I do, Jinny!".

* * *

**a/n:** Pretty boring chapter...ehh! But yeah. I kinda hope you like it anyway! 


	3. Saving Someone

**a/n:** Thanks to everyone who reads this. It means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is so owned by Namco. Ehh.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Saving Someone**

Victoria slowly walked along the streets with her upcoming body guard. The Japanese man looked around and put his hood back over his head, then he studied his red and white gloves, soon some electric waves came out of the pores on the top of his hand.

"You don't need to explain. I know all about your _troubles_ back in history...".

Jin gave her a glare, "Who are you...?" he replied, kinda asking...

"I've told. A Norwegian girl on her journey for her home...or family...or something like that...".

The streets were empty for people, and at this point of view, everybody had disappeared. After finding some dead people on the ground, Jin ran down the hill and stopped at the scream of the Tekken Force on their way killing two women.

"What...?" Victoria yelled. "All this just to get you, Jin...! Why...?".

He stretched his armes up in the air and warmed his stance by smashing his muscles hard together.

"I thought you knew!".

After saying this, he ran down in totally blindness of speed and faced Heihachi Mishima's fighters, the best ones. Victoria stood still with her eyes staring, in shock.

"But...I don't, Jin...".

A shout, a kick, a punch. The Tekken Force guys layed silent on the harsh ground, blood dripping in splashes down their masked bodies. The Japanese man continued in a purple suit waving his armes after the girl up on the hill, she smiled and started walking down to him. Just when the two came to a big building filled with people standing looking up at a screen on the wall, Jin pushed Victoria into a corner.

"Don't let them see us!".

"Hey! Get your hands off me...you...you... HENTAI!" she yelled and jumped away from him.

"This isn't a game, Victoria! Come back here!" he said whispering.

"Likely NOT!".

Jin threw his hands towards her and got her arm, then he pushed her back into the dark corner again. "I said, _not a game_! Okay?".

The Matrial Arts master of Karate held his arms around hers so she wouldn't run away. His strong arms burnt themselves into her skin. "Please...stop...you're hurting me...".

"If you promise to not do anything stupid, I'll let you go. I'm your body guard now you know!" he said with a manly voice.

Victoria tried to get away, but he only grabbed her closer to him.

"Okay...fine...! I promise not to run away... Now, let me go!" she answered on his promise.

All the people around were too busy talking and getting their attention on the screen up on the wall. Victoria went her eyes over it and could see an old man saying something in Japanese, his grey hair went into two spikes at the side of his head. A cold feeling washed threw her body, something that made her walk back to Jin's arms.

"What the hell's going on her...? Tell me right now?" Victoria asked and gave Jin a punch in his stomach, he grinned for a second.

"Impressive!".

"Stop gurgling and tell me why Heihachi Mishima's on the damn screen, and why are all these people listening to him...?".

Jin walked past her and looked at the screen before turning around to answer the girl. "He tell's everyone to keep their sight after Jin Kazama.".

Victoria gave him another punch in the stomach at what he just said, "You're telling me that EVERYONE'S looking for you...?".

He nodded his head in answer.

Victoria ran out from the corner, Jin opened his mouth to make her come back, but got cut off.

"Jeg går hjem...!" (I'm going home...!).

Just when she could hear someone run behind her, she turned around to see Jin. But the gun and the mask got her to be hyper. The Tekken Force men ran towards her body guard's hiding place. At this thought of seeing him getting captured, Victoria ran away, tears coming down her cheeks. A scream in the back, gunshots.

"Unnskyld, Jin..." (I'm sorry, Jin...)

She continued running angry away, not looking back. At the end of her disappearings, the Japanese man didn't yell her to go back. But the again, all her problems got her to cry. Norway, her family, her friends. As she missed them, though it only had been one day. And also the known thing of not getting back home. The darkness filled the town, and Tokyo went into a sleep to wake up at the sun's awakening once more.

* * *

**a/n: **Thanks again people! 


	4. Getting Back Home part 1

**a/n:** Time for chapter 4! It's just a new chapter for all of you to read.

**Disclaimer: **Like I've said before, Tekken/Namco ain't mine, dammit.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Getting Back Home (part 1)**

The morning glory made the girl open her eyes, soon to see her mother scream after her to wake up. But just when she raised up, her body felt cold after sleeping on a park bench all night. Japan had waked up and was ready for new things to happen. Victoria took her fingers throughout her long brown and redish hair, as much as she wanted to brush her hair, she also wanted something to eat. Her stomach screamed hungry in pain of not getting anything to eat.

"Herregud, jeg er sulten..." (Oh my God, I'm hungry...) she said to herself.

Later, Victoria found an internetcafe up in the streets, she stept inside and saw people surfing on the net. Her body gave a scream again, a long and loud one. People looked at her.

"He, he! I haven't eaten any breakfast yet... he, he... heh..." she replied and slippet past their sight, then she sat down on an empty seat. The computer was on, and when she felt her fingers over the keyboard, a box popped up on the computer screen. It told her to put 5 dollars per. hour use. An angry sight got up onto her face.

"Helvete..." (Damn...) she cursed in Norwegian.

She placed her armes on the top of the desk and sat staring into the screen in hope it would make her use it anyway. But after 15 minutes, she raised up and started cursing something again, continuing walking towards the outer door.

"Need money?" a voice asked.

Victoria turned around and saw a little girl with two ponytails, she smiled and waved at her. The girl went up from her seat and stood next to her, she was smaller in height than herself. Looked Chinese.

"Hi! I'm Xiaoyu! Just call me Xiao! It looked like you needed some cash to use the computer." she said smiling again.

"Yes... but you don't need to..." Victoria got cut off.

"I'd love to help you! So, what's your name?".

"Victoria." she answered.

Xiaoyu took her hands in a hold and lead her to her seat, then she put some money in the computer money-box. "One hour, Victoria!".

The Chinese girl walked away and sat down on her seat and started surfing. Victoria had to smile, someone helped her. _Ling Xiaoyu _helped her. Her favourite Tekken character.

The box wanting her to add some more money, it went away and she could start using the computer again. Victoria stopped and thought for a minute, then she opened a Norwegian page and put in a name and last name in the other box. Her smile went off when she saw that none of this person existed.

"Finnes jeg ikke...?" (I don't exist...?).

After feeling sad and lonley, she ran outside with Xiaoyu calling after her, but she got out off sight. Tears came dripping down her face again, more and more. Her feelings went back and fourth. What could she do? Why where she here in the first place? What if she was sent to do something, to help?

"Sikkert!" (Yeah right!).

Thought she sprinted to nothing, her feets couldn't stop running into resolve, revenge. Against who? And where had Jin Kazam gone to? The picture of the whole bunch of Heihahci's men pludged into her brain and shoot holes through it. Then all ofher thoughts got cut off when someone yelled and people had made a ring around something. Victoria ran towards it to see what it was. Everybody screamed in Japanese and women were talking in cellphones. Her eyes stopped at one sight. A man layed in front of her.

"Jin... Kazama..." her mouth formed.

Soon she could her cars arriving, but before letting them come through. Victoria pushed the people away and dragged the Japanese man with her. Wounds bled automatic and made remarks onto the ground. But just when plenty of men sprinted towards them, Victoria got a sight on a big door on the house next to them. She tried to open it, but it was closed. Of course it was, who would let their door stay open in the middle of the morning, nor night?

"Faen...!" (Fuck...!) she yelled, but in hope before the men got their sight onto them, she grabbed the door handle on the door next to the other, it was open, Victoria pushed it up and moved Jin's body with her and inside the room she met in the first touch of seeing the room. She easily could her people running and screaming outside, all the people who had seen the Japanese manlying onthe ground, had seen were they had gone to, but hadn't seen them go inside this door. Good was that! After listening toall the sounds just when they disappeared, Victoria sat down onto the floor beside Jin and pushed his shoulder. He didn't react.

"Svarte... dritt altså!" (Fuck... crap!).

Her body moved in a spin and took a good look around to see were they where. Dark and stinky, it smelled like gunshoots and _pizza_. The ground was covered by sand and stones, on the walls it was placed something in paper and silk. Her eyes got onto Jin's wounds, she studyed them to see what had happened to him. They were deep and someone had used clawes to make deeper holes. His jacket had gotten scratches and his muscles shaked along with the rest of his body. The black spiky hair had fallen down, something making him look like someone els than Jin Kazama. What had happened to him?

* * *

**a/n:** There, the chapter 4 is done. Whatcha think? Maybe give me a review and let me know? See ya! 


	5. Getting Back Home part 2

**a/n:** To Kim Kazama: I'll try doing my best, promise. But I wrote the two chapters in about one hour without looking through them that much... but I'll take your advice anyway. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **N-O!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Getting Back Home (part 2)**

"Jin...? Are you alright...?" Victoria asked.

The Japanese man was still uconscious, but his eyes murgled and made the girl in front of him glare. She didn't know what to do, since nothing of this felt real. This land... this game... this... Japanese man. All her thoughts went into an ocean of mind blowing discussion. What to do, and what not to do? Her hands made their way over to Jin's body, then she pushed him against the wall, making him sit with his eyes closed in sleep.

"What have happened to you...?" she replied knowing he wouldn't answer.

After sitting next to him in some minutes, she senced no one behind the outer door and opened it silent. The day had gotten to its end, and people had left the streets. But it was then, someone grabbed her arm and made her crash into the wall, in pain for almost breaking her arm, Victoria gasped at the person in front of her.

"Why are you making my life a living hell?" the voice said, soon coming closer and meeting her eyes in one conect.

"Why can't you just say you're one of Heihachi's spys? Or what about Kazuya's spys?".

Victoria closed her eyes being afraid. But complete silent entered her ears slowly and her eyes saw the light again. The person who stood in the front of her had gotten a step back and stood facing the other wall. Some red blood dripped onto the floor, and both legs and arms had been hurten with deep wounds. With her fingers shaking, Victoria walked easily up to the person and opened her mouth, but before getting to talk, she was cutted off.

"I'm sorry...!". A much more friendly and soft tonefall captured the sad location on the man's body.

Victoria didn't answer, only standing behind him and looking confused. So honest and lonely. The Japanese man took his hood off and turned around, he had a tear falling down his face. A big scare went over his head, his black hair were filth with redish remarks. He continued looking into her eyes again.

"I'm so confused...!" he finished.

"You don't...-" the girl got cut off by Jin who captured her body into spreading his arms and giving her a hug.

Victoria could feel blood coming on her clothes in the touch of Jin's bloody jacket. He soon let her go and walked out of the outer door and out in the night.

"Jin... what are you doing...?" Victoria called after him and got her feets running fast towards him. "You can't leave me like this in the middle of nowhere!".

Just when she came bumping into Jin in the corner of the street, her sight stayed serious, and she evil gasped a name into anger.

"_Kazuya_... _Mishima_...".

Jin leant against the wall not to fall down onto the ground, then he was held up by Victoria's arms. She took another glare at the man before them.

"Let yourself get into my care, you can't escape now, Kazama Jin." Kazuya said, not in Japanese, standing all alone in the street.

A woman walked just by, but ran away when she saw a man bleeding to death.

"I think she's calling the police. Hand yourself over!".

Jin scraped some bloodstrims off his lips and took a step forward. Then he pushed himself away from the wall and faced his father in his Karate stance.

"More likely, she's calling the _ambulance_..." Jin said, and put up a finger to make Victoria walk longer away, but she didn't move.

"Are you _crazy_? I can't let that moron take you! I'm not that dumb." she yelled making Kazuya rais a brow. He looked behind and faced the girl with a growl.

"I'm being nice, using my English to make you understand. Who are you anyway? Jin's girlfriend!".

Victoria stayed silent.

"Fine!", he replied, "Jin,go_ fight_ then?" he finished.

Before getting himself into a fight again, Jin gave Victoria a smile, something giving her this warm feeling. Kazuya sprinted towards Jin, and threw away his black sunglasses, continuing punching after his son. But he blocked automatic. Soon to jump to side and kick his blocking arms. Just when they were to kick once more, a car drove among them and two men ran outside aiming pistoles at them. Kazuya saw an end and turned into a purple light throwing his coat around himself in one blow. He was gone. Jin stood shaking holding himself up just asthe two policemen came closer.

"Take your hands up! NOW!" one of them shouted, Jin took them up in response.

From the other side of the fight, Victoria stood watching it all in a desperate wanting to yell at the policemen, but calmed down and made herself shut up. They didn't know anything, and everything had to be this Kazuya Mishima's fault. All this with _capturing_ Jin Kazama.

Just when the policemen walked up to the Japanese man bleeding like hell, they found him dying and called the ambulance. But though they called for help, Jin started running with the powers he had left and landed onto the ground in pain. Then he went away into sleeping sorrow. The two of them got him to the hospital, fixed his wounds, then they waited. Three hours, and Jin's heart had already stopped five times, but he got back to life each time by the doctors. All this made the girl beside him lonely. What would she do if he died?

Victoria fell asleep in the chair in the hospital room. One nurse stept inside and waked her up.

"Are you a friend of Jin Kazama?" she asked.

"Well... kinda... but..." Victoria couldn't continue, the woman held a newspaper in front of her. She had to gasp and hold the chair not to flipp out in shock.

"That... it can't be...?".

The nurse shocke her head and layed the paper on the desk just by, then she walked outside continuing walking past a policeman, he didn't pay Victoria any attention.

"Kore kara..." the man stopped and sat onto a chair, but he gave the girl, sitting on a chair near the outer door, a look just when he recongnised she was listening.

"Gomen nasai...?" he replied.

"Eh... I'm not Japanese... sorry...!".

The policeman stood up and walked up to her, then giving her a sight making her leave the room.

"Ja vel...?" (Okay...?).

Without walking away that far, the girl stood with her ears listening to what was happening on the other side of the door. No sound, only Japanese language filth the room. The thought about getting Jin Kazama into jail... nor into death. The paper told people to arrest him on sight. But...? He couldn't have done such things. Jin wasn't like that! Or was he...?

Suddenly, a bang came from the other side of the hospital room where Jin and this policeman_ talked_. Victoria span up the door in protection of saving her only friend in the world, at this point of view.

"What are you doing...?" she said a little mad and angry at the same time.

The policeman grinned and went his head in the Japanese man's presence again, continuing giving him a punch again, again, again... a red light turned on inside Victoria's brain, it gave her the message to piss this man off.

"STOPP IT! HE'S DYING, GOD DAMMIT!".

A sprint towards them, a kick against his back. With turning around, the police officer yelled something in Japanese and ran over her like a car, she fell onto the ground.

"Do NOT hurt a policeofficer, girl!" he yelled back at her.

Victoria spun together like a ball, he had hurt her stomach badly, it felt like... pain towards someone els than her... but though she couldn't make anything better, she raised up. A brow raised across her face when she walked out the hospital door and called after a nurse. One ran up to her and asked hysteric what had happened, Victoria told her that a police officer had kicked her badly. The nurse smelled trouble and called after the guards, then sprinting to Jin Kazama's room. But giggled angry at the sight of an empty room.

"There is no one here...!".

* * *

**a/n:** Yeah! What did ya think this time then? I gave you a longer chapter then normal too! --smiling- Give me a call (not_ that_ way of calling...but... you know, the word starts with a... r...)! Remember that this was my Christmas present for you guys! So, I hope you've enjoyed reading. 

**from ryuu** (have a happy Christmas and a Happy New Year... and yes, I know you've heard that one before... anyways... see ya!)


	6. Not Getting Back Home

**a/n:** From Getting Back Home to Not Getting Back Home. It sounds a bit dull, don't ya think? But I think it says it all... heh! Even that sounds dull... maybe I should stop gurgling and let you pass further... yeah, just ignore me! Did ya know...- (OH SHUT UP!)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah...I'm not the owner of Namco and Tekken, but I'm the owner of this story. Hah!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Not Getting Back Home** (a/n: He, he! A perfect name for the chapter... ha, ha, you'll see!)

With glaring hysteric into the empty room, Victoria shrugged the nurses' shoulders with both her hands and pushing her aside.

"Move!" she replied hastily running inside the room where Jin Kazama _used_ to be.

"He couldn't have gotten that far...".

The white hospitalroom got her to see a twilight coming from outside the window just by the bed. It got really strong and shon through the window as Victoria and the woman nurse walked closer.

"What is that?" the nurse asked holding Victoria's arm in disbelief that this was just a normal day.

Suddenly, the two stood staring outside, but before coming any closer, Victoria rushed up and drag the curtains in front of the sight of seeing anything.

"Just a normal day. Now, go do your stuff!" Victoria said making sure the nurse tripped outside the room and away from the strange happening. Something told her to not make a big scene. But at the way that policeman treated Jin, made her think maybe he had captured him and ran away. The only name that got into her list, was the two Mishima's, both Kazuya and Heihahci Mishima were crazy and wanted to caughts him. Well, the Tekken games told her that. It_ had _to be that way.

But after deciding do move out, Victoria tumbeled along the pavement. All she could do right now was to think. Were could she go, it wasn't like she existed or anything. No one would believe her anyway. A taste of not getting back home slipped up into her mind, knowing she never would see her family again.

"Bare en drøm... bare en drøm... rooooo ned!" (It's only a dream... only a dream... caaaaalm down!) she said aloud to herself making people going past her and glaring. Yes, these stares... she were used to get peoples eyes caughting her attention, at her very move.

"... mareritt..." (... nightmare...) she finished tumbeling inside the internetcafe not far away from the hospital, which where her only home at this point of stat. And good was it that it wasn't to difficult finding what you served down here in Tokyo, Japan. But stupid how no one had the time to tell you anything. Only running in a hurry every time. Back in Norway... more calmer and easier. How she missed the calm as it was yesterday she disappeard into nothing. Or, had it even been one day...?

"Herregud!" (Geez!) was her reply when she saw that every computer were bocked. Typically her luck.

"Hva i helvete skal jeg gjøre nå...?" (What the heck am I supose to do now...?).

Just when she lay her last sight over all the busy people knittering on their machines, Victoria put her hands down in her pockets and got ready to leave like nothing had happened. But somehow she stucked her foot down between the door and the clutch near. At this, she fell facing her head right inside the outer door. And of course, people laughed at her seeing the girl press herself up by holding around a watermachine near by.

"Pokker..." (Shit...) she said at the way she were trying to let the machine stand for its own.

"You're here again!" someone replied from behind. A childish accent and behavior. "You got some problems with that watermachine!" she asked friendly and got in front of Victoria.

"No thank you!".

A grin from her side, and the Chinese saw it falling down onto the floor, water surrounding their feets instantly when Victoria slipt it out of her hold.

"Are you sure?" she asked and giggled softly.

Victoria clapped her forehead in the progress of making herself into shame, then she turned around and headed for the outer door. But before opening it, someone stept in the front of it, not smiling but with both hands crossing.

"You got to pay for braking our watermachine." an old tubby man said looking mad at the girl on her way out.

"Eh... I'm so sorry... eh... didn't mean to brake it but-" she were cut off.

"She's letting me handle it, right Victoria?" her Chinese friend finished smiling up at the internetcafe's boss, he had to rais a brown but nodded at it.

Xiaoyu turned her attention onto the girl standing with her back at her, "You know, it's not wrong to say _thank you_...?" she hinted.

"I guess so... I'm sorry and I thank you." Victoria said and slung up the door and walked outside with Xiaoyu putting her head out of the doorway, "See you soon then, Victoria!" she called after her, Victoria put up two fingers and gave her an answer showing her the pease-sign. Xiaoyu had to laugh a little bit but continued going inside.

She swong herself up on some bench and sat staring into the dark night. It had gotten night before she knew it. Beautiful light shon around her, stores soon to close. People driving home to their families after a hard day with work. Victoria lay down and placed her hands under her head to make it more comfertable. She tried to close her eyes, but thinking of all her problems right now only made her sprut up her eyes. If she didn't make any friends around here, she probably would have walked around all alone till her death. Yeah, eating garbagge...

"HEY? Watch it PLEASE?" Victoria got soaked wet by a driver driving past her and swupping some water up on her.

Though she yelled after him, or her, they gassed away in a hurry without seeing her showing them the finger. Yet she moved longer into some park with flowers and trees, she found herself a nice place to sleep for the night. Whom she did,_ sleep_... under a big tree and onto the grass, she tumbled into a ball and tried to get warm, but being wet didn't actually get her so_ warm_.

Someone throwing a football right into her face, and she were complete awake. And with sitting up with her hair in a mess, some little Japanese boys laughed at her. Both her legs had gotten all sleepy and tricked her to sit for some minutes. Her stomach murgled after food when she stood up, almost falling back down. Though she wanted to start yelling on how stupid it was to laugh at others, she remembered doing the same, so she shut up.

Victoria nerves goloomed inside her, not just after food, but also after finding peace. Her prayer was to find someone to talk to, someone that could help her.

"Ling Xiaoyu!" her mouth formed.

Why haden't she thought about it! She was actually _nice_, and she helped her yesterday, and a day before that... however, Victoria took a sprint past the little boys, but in revenge, she slipped her foot out to made one of them fall into the ground losing his football.

"ASSHOLES!" she yelled back at them and laughed aloud to make them run away.

She actually missed playing with her brother. Sometimes she wanted to kill him, but it was actually fun messing with him.

The internetcafe had just opened, and there where enough computers to expose, but no money to use here, because she haden't any. After sitting onto some sofa in the corridor along with a strange man in a blue dress, she decided to take a little nap.

It was then she heard it, a screaming voice coming her way. Victoria hit up her eyes and saw Ling Xiaoyu smiling and throwing out her arms to give her a hug, but Victoria moved away from her capture.

"I ain't a hugging person, sorry...!".

Xiaoyu slipped down into her serious behavior again and opened her mouth to speak; "Well... why are you here then!" she asked a bit bitchy and spon her hair around with a finger.

"Ehm... I need your help... it's about Jin.".

Hearing the Japaneses' name, she got hyper and her childish behavior got stronger as she limped closer. "What about _Jin_?".

"It's a long story actually... but he's missing. So I need your help to find him." Victoria replied and looked around to make sure no one but Xiaoyu was listening.

Then she whispered something, Xiaoyu got wide eyes and stept a step back.

"What...!".

* * *

**a/n:** Can't wait intill the next chapter, right! Then wait, and it'll come soon! Too much of me, maybe, maybe not... 

So long!


	7. We're On It

**a/n:** Soooooooorry for the veeeeeeeeery late update...I was a bit lazy to write more for this story...but I've started writing again. Yay! Hope everyone forgive me for not updating on a long time... Heh! Well, enjoy this chapter. And from now on, I'm updating sooner, okay! Go on and read, guys!

**Disclaimer:** Did you really think I owned the damn Namco, nor Tekken that is? Forget about it...

* * *

**Chapter 7 - We're On It**

Both Victoria and Ling Xiaoyu had searched through the net for over two days now. Xiaoyu was so kind to invite Victoria to stay over in her house. She really trusted this unknown Norwegian girl. What Victoria had said about Jin, she believed it, each sentence. Xiaoyu could do everything for her friend,_ Jin Kazama_. His name always lightened her up at the first touch, something that made Victoria mad, pushing into her like a child, screaming like it was the first time. But as they had heard, each newspaper in town, or over the whole world, started making people all over _crazy_.

_Kazama Jin is a murderer_.

The headlines were clear, he would die if he was caughted. But didn't he get captured? He did disappear along that policeman the other day. The papers told everyone to hold their distance with their eyes open. _Call the police_, _and you'll get a reward_, _money_, _a lot _of _money_. And it was this that made Japan go crazy. Heihachi Mishima's face turned up at the screen everyday at four a'clock. People stood in a circle glaring and listening to him. He made them believe that Jin had killedKazuya Mishima, _his son_. Ling Xiaoyu didn't know what the hell Kazuya had to do with Jin, but when Victoria told her the whole story, she looked at her like she had just killed someone.

"_Omigosh_...Kazuya is Jin's father...and Heihachi is his true grandfather...?" Xiaoyu stammered.

"Yup." Victoria answered while clicking on the keyboard, "Calm down and help me, Xiao, please!" she continued.

Xiaoyu sat down on her chair in an instance, then placing her feets up along her body on the seat of hers, "I hope you're not laying, Victoria!".

"You just gotta believe me.".

The Chinese girl got silent at her reply. She came closer to the computer screen. She scanned the page Victoria was looking at, but she raised a brow.

"Um...what's_ g-corporation_?".

Victoria let the mouse go from her hold, then she turned to Xiaoyu, "You don't wanna know..." she finshed with a slap on the Chineses' shoulder.

After Victoria had printed out a bunch of papers, she put them into a bag Xiaoyu had given her. The two of them left the intercafe where they had spent their days in about two days now. Just as they came home to Xiaoyu's house, an apartment in the first floor, she greeted her mate living with her. A Japanese guy with dyed blonde hair, long hair in a ponytail. Black pants with an original white t-shirt. He smiled at them while making dinner. The whole room smelled at once.

"What are you cooking, _Akeno_?" was Xiaoyu's first reply to him. He flipped the knife he was holding. Victoria realized what it was and her face fell as she came up beside him.

"Akeno... Why do you _need_ to make sushi _every day_?" she asked and bowed down to see the fish that lay on the kitchen table, "Xiao told me about your cooking, man...!".

"She _did_...? Oh well. We love sushi, don't we Xiao?" he said with a sarcastically voice, but his bad English made him fake the point of it.

"Eh..he! Not really. I miss pizza...".

"What about _ramen_, or _tofu_?" Victoria joked and turned to Xiaoyu.

"Heh, I agree. What about something els, like..._pizza_?".

Akeno shocke his head in irritation, "Why don't _you_ guys make the food if you want to eat something els than sushi!".

Victoria giggled among Xiaoyu when they walked into the livingroom and found their seat in each their sofa chair.

"What now?" Xiaoyu asked placing her feets up onto the table between them, Victoria did the same.

"Well... We're leaving for this _tower buliding _outside Osaka.".

"Okay, then..._I_..._guess_.".

"My Lord I'm hungry right now...ready for sushi, Xiao?".

"Does it look like it...?" Xiaoyu said with a foolish tonefall, she snapped her fingers at the Norwegian girl laughing at her.

"Ha, ha! No it doesn't! That's the point!".

"Stop that, it's not funny!" she replied as she stood up in a brash way, continuing walking into the kitchen. Victoria joined her, but had to give her a grin, "Sorry 'bout that! It's just funny joking with you! You're kinda..._easy_ to read.".

"I've noticed, _thank _you!".

Akeno gave them both their plates, then placing couple of sushibares onto the table. He smelled the air as he took some sauce over the fish, "I'm doing a new thing today! Maybe it'll taste better!". Xiaoyu gave him a glare, "What,_ new_?".

"_Hello_? We don't give the fish some sauce onto the food right away..._ Geez_!_ Grow up_!".

Xiaoyu stood up and sat her hands onto the table, "I'm _Chinese_, NOT Japanese. I'm no expert! So shut your mouth!".

Victoria took a slice from couple of plates at the table. A type of fish there, another there. She used her fork to grab her slices. Victoria wasn't used to use chopsticks yet. She just had to give the two of them, Akeno and Xiaoyu, a glare in their fight while she concentrated about eating. Sushi wasn't that bad, just give it a try, then eat it. Not hard. Not at all.

"_Come on_, Xiao! Give it up, already. I'm better than you, whatever you say, I'm better. Hah!".

"You're so childish!" Xiaoyu shouted at Akeno, he laughed at her as he continued, "And you're talking about!".

The Norwegian blinked both her eyes, then she put up her spoon and clicked it into the glass, "Stop flirting now, guys! _Eat_!".

At this, Xiaoyu sat down with her cheeks all red. Akeno got red too, but he turned around for the fish onto the kitchen table. Victoria looked at Xiaoyu and smiled, "He's _cute_!". Xiaoyu turned the other cheek, "_God _no!". She could hear her laugh again, but Xiaoyu took her first slice from the fish in the head of her, then she dripped it into the sauce bowl at the side, "Why would I like him, _anyway_?".

Just as Akeno turned, he recongniced Victoria and Xiaoyu talking, "Are you guys talking about _me_?".

"Of course we are!" Victoria answered lifting up her spork and knife.

"O-_kay_...!".

He sat the plate near Xiaoyu, then he smiled down at where she was sitting, "Itadakimasu!".

"Saa..." Xiaoyu answered, _smiling_ to him.

Victoria rasied a finger and gave a funny smirk, "Was that_ all_?".

Akeno sat down too, then turning his face towards Victoria, "What_ all_?".

"_Let_'_s_ _eat_? Um...excuse me, _boy_! You're suppose to_ ask _her out!".

The Chinese and the Japanese looked at each other as they yelled the same thing, "_IIE_!".

Victoria took her hold around her plate and started walking out of the kitchen, but before disappearing round the corner, she gave them a glare from the doorway, "Be nice now!", then she walked over to the sofa chair she used to sit on. With placing both her feets up on the table, she started eating off her plate with sushi. She could hear them fight again.

"De er perfekte for hverandre!." (They're perfect for each other!).

Two minutes later, Ling Xiaoyu came running into the livingroom with Akeno after her, she spun behind the chair Victoria was sitting on. And at this, Akeno grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving, "Don't you_ throw _fish at me again!".

Victoria moved away and sat down on the other chair, from there she watch them talk. They started talking in Japanese as Akeno made Xiaoyu blush. The Norwegian girl could almost understand what was happening, but when she sat her plate at the table in the head of her, Xiaoyu came over to her and sat down onto her knees, silent tapping after her arm.

"When do we leave for Osaka?".

"Tomorrow... What about it?".

"Akeno wanna join us?".

"..._why_?".

"He wanna help us. And I think we need a guy to help protecting us...".

"We'll have our guy over in Osaka, _trust me_! We don't need Akeno...".

Xiaoyu drew herself up from the floor and looked back at Akeno, but she wasn't smiling.

"Nasai...!" she said at him. Akeno walked out of the room while whispering to himself; "Chikuso...!".

The TV was turned on as Xiaoyu switched the channel and found the news from Japan. The both of them came closer to the screen and got wide eyes and started looking into each others eyes:

"Jin's in prison...? In _Sappora_?".

Victoria had to listen to what Xiaoyu had to say, she translated what the lady on the screen was saying, "_No_...they're gonna_ kill _him...!". She flipped down onto the floor and put her head down in her hands, "Dame desu...". Victoria put her arm over her shoulder and tried to make her feel better with saying, "We'll save him...or, he'll save himself. He'll not die. The Devil gene won't let him.". Xiaoyu raised her head up and scrapped away her tears, "If you say so...!".

Akeno came into the room holding a cookiebox when he saw Jin Kazama on the TV-screen, all he could do was to let the box go.

* * *

**a/n:** What did you think? A bit boring though... But I really hope you've enjoyed. The next chapter will come soon. Trust me. Anyways, give me a review now. AND, this wasn't the longest chapter ever... Hope you don't mind, anyway! Smell ya later! 


End file.
